Opium use among Hmong refugees in the U.S. first appeared in 1981. Cases of addicts seeking treatment became common by 1985. This study is being undertaken in order to ascertain (1) characteristics of Hmong opium addicts seeking treatment; (2) similarities and differences with a group of 100 Hmong "normals" followed since 1976 in the U.S.; (3) similarities and differences with 100 American opiate addicts also seeking treatment; (4) similarities and differences with 81 treatment-seeking Hmong addicts studied in Laos. All data have already been collected. Funds are being sought to tabulate, analyze, compare and publish these data. Data collection for the opiate-dependent samples 1, 3, and 4 include type of drug use, duration of use and dependence, dose and pattern of use in the last year and at the time of seeking treatment, associated problems, self help efforts, and past treatment attempts. For samples 1 and 2 data have been obtained on acculturation, training, education, employment and English language acquisition. Demographic and clinical data have already been collected on all subjects. The first fifty treated Hmong addicts will be followed up to ascertain their response to treatment. This project provides an opportunity to study a new wave of opiate addiction in a population which had been essentially free of opium addiction for a five year period from 1976 to 1981. The implications are important, since the Hmong refugees in the U.S. are highly skilled poppy farmers from Asia; and these skills remain current in the U.S. refugee group. The Hmong in Asia also have the highest crude rates of opium addiction recorded in any cultural group (8-12% of entire populations, 16-24% of those age 16 and older), so that the potential for future drug problems (as well as drug production and commerce) are considerable.